Chaos
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: Chaos.  Mass.  Chaos.   BOOM!  Rewind. Ritszka and Recca desided to have a compation. Tsuna, Sena and other memebers of each show are draged in to the game. Which team will they be on and how will they suvive the crul game of caputer the flag contains OCs


Chaos. Mass. Chaos. BOOM! Rewind

READ! First of all I do not own Hitman Reborn. Second there are 3 people making this fanfic but mostly me Ritszka. Third I'm going to introduce you all to the OC in this story so please read the names and the looks as well. After the stories I will explain Ritszka name. So now with the OC's.

Ritszka: (age: 16) Black hair with blue bangs, eyes – left eye is black the other is blue.

Hoshi: (My friend) (age: 16) Black hair with green bangs and tips, eyes emerald green

Ritszki: (age 16) Ritszka twin brother. Has a rat tail. And same hair color.

Koshimayoshi (age 17) nickname Kimba. White hair, eyes red

Recca: (age 16) black hair with red bangs, left eye is red the other black, he is Kenji and Koji hafe brother.

Kenji: (age 18) gray hair with red bangs, left eye red the other gray. He is Koji older twin and is Recca hafe brother

Koji: (age 18) looks like Kenji

Hitoki: (age 18) Green hair, eyes light green

Miku: (age 17) black hair with rainbow bangs, eyes light pink

Jacku: (age16) black hair with orange bangs, eyes orange. Lost his memories when he was 10

Echo: (age 17) Black hair blended with blue, eyes blue

Beat: (age 17) Black hair blended with red, eyes red

Rhyme: (age 17) Black hair blended with green, eyes green (He is Hoshi older brother)

Kannasha (age 16) Black hair, eyes blue

Maki (age 16) Black hair, on one of her left bangs is pink and the right is blue, eyes light purple

Koudachi: (age 20) black hair with blue bangs and one strip of black and blue, eyes blue he is Ritszka first older brother

Ruichi: (age 18) looks like Koudachi but the strips are green and black, eyes blue, Ritszka second brother 

Kaito: (age 19) Black hair with purple bangs, purple eyes. He is Ritszka cousin.

Maiko: (also my friend) (age 15) Blue and Green blend together. Her eyes are light blue and she is also another of Ritszka friends

Chapter 1 

Ritszka was lying down on the couch watching TV. Her long black hair spread all around the couch as she was watching TV. Her blue bangs cover her eyes. She could see though them as she watches TV.

"I'm bored Hoshi." Ritszka said while sitting up to see her best friends face.

"I am too." She said looking at Ritszka with her emerald green eyes.

"Ritszka, why don't you fine something to do?" said Ritszki. Ritszka just look at him and was about to say something but suddenly the door slammed open. The three of them look towards the door. There stood Recca. He wore a black t-shirt that had a red dragon on it. His pants were black as well. Recca walked up to Ritszka and graved her by the shirt.

"There's nothing to do here. Plus when we are going to have the compaction you promised me?" Recca said look at Ritszka in the eyes.

"Well, I haven't decided what game to play and I'm bored too. So stop complaining and come watch TV with us." Ritszka said punched Recca in his stomach to make him let go of her. Recca put his hand over his stomach and he sat down right next to Ritszka. As Ritszka was changing the channel they came across an anime show. They didn't know the name of the show since they did really bother look at the name but what caught their attention was the game they were playing. They game that the anime show was play was capture the flag.

That's when Ritszka thought they should do this game for Recca so call competition. But there was one problem that would be that we didn't have enough players to play the game. Plus we didn't have enough equipment. So suddenly Ritszka thought of her friends. She was friends with the Vongola family and the Devil bats team. So she thought maybe they would play, but she wants to discuss this with everyone else first.

"Hey, Recca, why don't we play capture the flag?" Ritszka said with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay, but where are we going to find the people to playing. We don't even have enough people at the house." he said looking at Ritszka.

"I agree with him Ritszka," Ritszki said looking at her with the same expiration as Recca.

"We can call the Vongola family and the Deimon Devil bats. Plus we can get some others like the Millefiore family and some of the other foot ball players. We just need to ask them," Ritszka said.

"But, why the Millefiore family. Aren't they enemies with the Vongola family. You're putting two families who hate each other together." said Ritszki said.

"Ritszka he has a point there." said Hoshi look at Ritszka with a worried face.

"That maybe true but I have a plan. There are not allowed to us any weapons unless someone start to kill the other. Plus the whole battle between the two families ended a long time ago."Ritszka said smiling at them.

"You better know what you're doing." Ritszki said.

All of a sudden the door slammed open again. Ritszka, Hoshi, Ritszki and Recca looks toward the door. There stood Kenji. He wore his favorite gray shirt that had his family crest on it (I'm haven't decided what type of crest his family has? I'm still working on it). His black pant match his shirt and his reddish-gray hair match as well. He walks up to the group.

"Have you guys seen Hitoki? He's been missing for a week now." Kenji said. They said no to Kenji. Kenji was about to leave until Ritszka said.

"Ken-chan, wait." Ritszka said pulling out keys from her pocket. Kenji turned around to face Ritszka.

"Here." she said tossing the keys to Kenji.

"What's this for?" Kenji asked.

"Go to the basement. There something there that might interest you." Ritszka said.

"Why?" Kenji asked.

"Cause, I said so." Ritszka said. Kenji just sighed and nodded in reply. He then turn and left the room.

"What did you do Ritszka?" Ritszki asked.

"Well, Hitoki was pissing me off, so I dragged him to the basement. Tied him up to a chair and put Barney on." Ritszka said. (Don't ask me where I got this idea. It just came to me.)

"You did what?" Hoshi yelled. Ritszka just ignored her.

"I was only going to leave him for a day but, I forgot about him." Ritszka said.

"How can you forget about someone?" yelled Ritszki, Hoshi, and Recca at the same time.

"I was busy with paper work, practicing for a concert, homework and the school play." Rtiszka said.

"You have problems woman." Hoshi said.

"So do you." Ritszka said as the door slamed open once again.

"I'm going to kill you, Ritszka." Hitoki said. Ritszka got up and ran towards the other door. Hitoki followed her.

"Here we go again." Hoshi and Ritszki said at the same time.

"Ritszka, get out of the air vent!" Ritszki yelled. Ritszka crawed out of the air vent.

"He always falls for that trick." Ritszka said.

"Jacku, stop helping Ritszka. She gets into enough trouble as it is. She needs to learn from her own mistakes." Hoshi said.

"Sorry Hoshi, but I can't. She is my boss. Jacku said with a smile on his face.

"You maybe her mist guardian, but you can act a little bit more mature." Hoshi reply.

"Whatever. Hey, Ritszka, when are we going to call the Vongola family, Millefiore family and the football team?" Jacku asked.

"I was getting to that." Ritszka said.

"Who calls who? Ritszki said.

"Well, Ritsu you can call the Millifore. Hoshi, you can call Hiruma. Jacku you can call Shin, Riku, and Agon. And I will call the Vongola family and Hibari. Ritszka said pulling out her cell phone. She called the familiar number.

*Ring*Ring*Ring

"Ciaossu." said a voice over the phone.

"Hello, Reborn." Ritszka said.

"What do you need, Ritszka?" said the infant.

"Recca and I are having a contest. But we need more players. We wanted to ask you if Tsuna and his guardian wanted to part of it." Ritszka said.

"Sure, will play." Reborn said as he smirks.

"Reborn, can you be referee for us?" Ritszka said.

"Sure, but you're going to have to get Hibari on your own. Dame-Tsuna and I are training right now so I can't go visit him." Reborn said.

"No problem. I already have a plan. Well, that's all I have to say so. Oh, the contest or compaction you may call it. It will start in five days. So have them ready by then." Ritszka said.

"See you then, Ritszka." Reborn said as he hangs up on Ritszka. He thought to himself that this game might become in handy.

*Back at Ritszka and the gang.*

"Reborn said he'll join." Ritszka said.

"Byakuran said the same." Ritszki said.

"Shin, Riku, and Agon are joining as well." said Jack.

"Hiruma said The Fucking Devil Bats are coming, YA-HA!" Hoshi said.

"The only thing we need is the equipment. We will get the equipment for the compaction tomorrow. I have to go to Namimori High School. Ritszka said walking out of the mansion.

*At Namimori High*

Ritszka walks into the school. She passes classroom, stairs and other things along the way. Once she reaches her destination which was the Discipline Committee office. Ritszka knocks on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in." said a voice. Ritszka opens the door and silently closes the door. She scans the room. Two Green couches in the center of the room, in between them was a coffee table, a red carpet was also in the center and in the back of the room was a brown desk. Mountains of papers are on top of the desk. A raven hair boy who look around six-teen years old, sat at the desk doing his paper work. Ritszka walks up to the raven-hair boy, who name is Hibari Kyoya.

"Hello, Hibari-san." Ritszka said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired boy said.

"Well, I was wondering if you and the DC (Discipline Committee) Members mind helping me with something." Ritszka said.

"Not interested." Hibari said.

"I haven't even told you what we're doing yet." Ritszka said with a pout on her face.

"Fine, what is it?" Hibari said glaring at the smiling Ritszka.

"A friend and I are having a compaction. We are going to have a couple of dangerous people to play. I wanted to know if you and your fellow members will help us keep things in line." Ritszka.

"Now, I'm interested. Are they strong?" the raven-haired teen said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, they were enimies of the Vongola family and now their alleys, but to answer your question. Yes, they are strong." Ritszka said.

"Fine, we will help. When is it?" Hibari said.

"It's in five days." Ritszka said walking out the door.

A/N

Tsuna: Welcome to Ritszka, Hoshi, and Maiko fanfic. I am you host Sawada Tsunayoshi.

*claps*

Tsuna: but please call me Tsuna. I will like you to welcome Ritszka and Hoshi.

*Ritszka walks on stare wheeling Hoshi. *Who was in a wheel chair.*

Ritszka: Yo Dudes!

Hoshi: Hello everyone

Tsuna: OMG! What happen to you Hoshi?

Hoshi: The cruel game of Capture the Flag.

Ritszka: Don't tell them what happens. Let them read the story first. Tsuna you were there too.

Tsuna: Well I didn't know Hoshi was the one who got hurt the most.

Ritszka: Just go on with the questions!

Hoshi: you don't have to shout

Tsuna: Is Capture the Flag that dangerous?

Hoshi: When you put The Commander from Hell and Psychotic, Blood thirsty person against each other.

Tsuna: Or two angelic people who are chaotic devils in disguise.

Ritszka: Hey! Have you started or even tried to start you story.

Hoshi: Yes, I have actually. I am the one who writing "What happen to Sena"

Tsuna: What's it about?

*Hoshi looks at Tsuna and sees the innocence radiating off of him.*

Hoshi: Uhhh…

Ritszka: RAPE!

Hoshi: What have you done women! You have tainted the innocence!

Tsuna: What's rape?

*Ritszka and Hoshi looks at Tsuna with an are you serious look*

Ritszka: Well ra-oof!

*Hoshi slaps Ritszka on the back of the head.*

Hoshi: Don't taint the innocence!

*Drags Ritszka away*

Tsuna: Uhhh… Well hope you R&R. See you next time.

Opps almost forgot to tell you Ritszka name.

The day when the twins were born, Ruichi and Koudachi were messing around in the hospital. Their father was trying to calm them down and writing Ritszka and Ritszki name on the birth certificate. Instead of a u which it was suppose to spell Ritsuka but no he accidently put a z instead of a u. So their names are supposed to spell Ritsuka and Ritsuki. So yeah that's all for now bye.


End file.
